


Into My Arms

by Ciprus



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciprus/pseuds/Ciprus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Allie detox, Bea is finally ready for the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Since there are so few fics for this pairing, I just had to write one myself. Please excuse any mistakes, I don't have a beta. (As of S04E11, this is now AU.)

You’ve never been touched so lightly, with such utter care for your comfort. It’s making you shake like a leaf because someone, for the first time in your life, is showing you some tenderness.

Allie looks just like her old self again. The color is back in her cheeks and her bruises have almost faded. Her eyes are clear and the way she stares at you with completely unabashed affection and lust is making your skin prickle.

For so long kisses with fists were the only thing you knew. Her patience and quiet understanding is still an oddity to you. Harry would just hold you down and take what he wanted. That’s what you’re used to. It’s almost like learning how to walk all over again, to let someone close to you and not expect pain or humiliation.

This past week, taking care of her while she’s been detoxing, has brought you closer to her than ever. There are no doubts lingering. You have dared to let her see every part of you that is broken and distorted, and she has helped mend you in ways you never thought possible, while letting you do the same for her.

Finally, you can let yourself be consumed with how much you need her and you cannot, you will not, waste any more time. And so here you are. Every brush of her lips on yours, every swipe of her hands on your ribcage - they are all making you want so badly to… to…

You can’t even articulate what you want, but you’re pretty sure you want it _all_ with her at this point.

She’s warm against you, pressed close with a leg thrown over one of yours. She dropped her shirt and bra early on, making you stare like an idiot, before she gently placed your hands on her breasts.

”Just improvise”, she told you, and you allowed yourself to get lost in her skin. It was wonderfully soft and your nerves took a backseat when she gasped as your thumb brushed her nipple. Provoking that reaction in her made your mind soar.

At some point, you ended up on your bed and now her fingers are painting patterns under your shirt, and she’s whispering in your ear about things she wants to do to you, what she’s done to herself - _thinking of you_. Your cheeks burn hotly and your heartbeat is thunder in your brain.

”Is this making you wet?” she murmurs, just like that. You still cannot believe how forward she can be, and how much it turns you on.

”…yes.”

She plays a little with the waistband on your pants.

”Can I feel?”

Her eyes radiate pure heat and you clench violently between your legs.

”Yeah.”

She slowly reaches down inside your pants and runs her fingers lightly over your underwear. Just that little whisper of touch sends thrills up and down your spine.

”Jesus, Bea,” she gasps, like she can’t believe what she’s feeling. She leans down to kiss you. It’s a kind of kiss you’ve never had before. It’s hungry and adoring at the same time, but not demanding anything from you.

She just lets her hand rest heavy on top of your underwear as you keep kissing, until even the ever-increasing pulse in your pelvis pounding against the stillness of her hand is making you shudder. She presses down experimentally and your hips jump off the bed, chasing her touch.

She starts to trail kisses down your throat, still unhurried in her ministrations. On occasion she presses down on you and you gasp is louder every time. You feel like you’re about to lose your mind. You had known, of course, that things would be different with her than with Harry. But you hadn’t expected to _want_ so much.

Without thinking, you grab a hold of her wrist and press her hand down firmer against you. She lifts her head from your throat to say something and you just cradle her face and kiss her with everything you’ve got. She melts in to you and starts to move her hand against your soaked underwear. You just can’t keep kissing her when she does that, you have to turn your head and gulp after air. God, you need her, you need, you need…

It’s like she senses your desperation as she whispers ”Can I take these off?” and you just nod and then your pants are gone and your underwear with them. You can feel the heat of her gaze all over you, and it’s ridiculous that you, at your age, have never felt this way before, but you haven’t. The weight of the moment is not lost on you as you unhook your own bra and toss it to the floor.

”Beautiful,” she manages thickly. She strokes your abdomen, your breasts, your thighs, your hips. She touches you so lovingly that your eyes start to water. ”You’re beautiful.”

She sinks down on the bed beside you and you eagerly press yourself against her, all of your nervousness overcome with the need to feel her as close as possible. She lets out a deep groan as your breasts touch and it thrills you to hear her like that. You kiss her again and again until you both can’t help but moan at every time your tongues brush.

”Please”, she pants, her eyes dark and pleading, her nails scraping deliciously at your scalp.

”What?” you ask, not sure you could deny her anything at this moment.

”I want to taste you. Can I?”  
  
You suck a deep breath through your nose and you must look disapproving or something because she immediately says ”Sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

You immediately clasp her hand and shake your head. ”No. Don’t apologize.” You stroke her fingers, barely able to look at her for this next thing you’re about to say. ”It’s just… no one has ever done… that. To me.”

Her expression grows incredibly soft, and you feel a flood of emotion running through you, everything from shame to gratitude, but most of all an overwhelming affection for this woman in your bed. She kisses you almost gingerly, and you wrap your arms around her, rubbing your nose in her hair and silently giving thanks to the universe for dropping someone so wonderful in your lap. You brush away the thoughts of how close you came to fucking everything up.

”I just want to make you feel good”, she says and it shouldn't move you so much, but it does.

”You already do”, you whisper back, kissing her again, wanting more than anything for her to know that. ”But go on then, make it even better.”

Her grin almost blinds you.

—

Her mouth is hot and soft against you and you have to clasp a hand over your own mouth to keep from being too loud. You’re so into it you’re almost hyperventilating, but she soothes you with a hand stroking your belly. It’s like she’s sending you to outer space and grounding you at the same time.

You can feel it building inside you and she must be feeling it to, because she keeps going, but faster, and you just want to be close to her so you grab on to any part of her you can reach, her hair, her shoulder. She reaches for your hand and you take it and she moans ”Bea” and then you’re coming with the feel of her voice vibrating against you. It’s a release so needed it almost hurts. Your mind is blank and it’s glorious.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and crawls back up to you.

”God, that was incredible”, she breathes licking her lips and looking at you like you’re something fallen from heaven.

”Yes”, is the only thing you can manage to say, because you’re so breathless. ”It was.” And then the tears, that have been threatening to fall the entire time, come spilling out.

She wipes each of them away as the fall. ”You alright?” she murmurs.

You nod and hug her to you, hiding your face in the crook of her neck.

”Hey”, she whispers, sounding concerned. She kisses the top of your head. ”Are you sure? Bea?”

You reluctantly leave the safety of her neck and look at her face, her features etched with worry.

”I’m sorry”, you rasp. ”I’m not used to feeling like this.”

”Like what?”

”Um. Good, I guess.” You laugh through the tears. ”Close to someone. You’re just…” Words fail you, and you touch her cheek reverently. ”I never thought I could feel like this, with anyone.”

”Thank you for telling me that”, she says, her own eyes shining with unshed tears. ”And for everything else.”

”Don’t thank me. Everything that happened… It was my fault.”

”No, it wasn’t”, she says firmly. ”I don’t blame you for any of it. I blame Kaz, and the fucking Freak, and myself. I’m so sorry you had to see me like that.” You try to interrupt to assure her, but she won’t let you. ”I know what I’m like when I’m on the gear.” The shame is clearly etched on her features. ”That’s not the person I ever wanted to be with you.”

”It’s all right”, you say soothingly. ”We got through it, didn’t we? Together.”

”Yeah.” She smiles sadly.

”Hey. _Allie Cat_.” She chuckles a little at the endearment and perks right up when you kiss her cheek. She’s so beautiful you can hardly stand it.

You let your mouth travel from her cheek to her ear, to her neck, and she lets out a shuddering sigh. After a little wiggling, you get on top of her and her breathing is quickening as she seems to remember that you’re naked.

”You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to”, she says, and you wonder if she knows exactly how much her saying that means to you. You’ve never had any choices when it comes to sex.

”Oh, I want too”, you tell her with deep emphasis. ”I’m just… afraid I won’t be any good.” You grimace apologetically.

”That is so not going to be a problem”, she says, amusement twitching at her mouth. ”I’m pretty much there already”, she whispers seductively.

”Yeah?” you ask shyly, but unable to keep a smile off your lips.

”Uh-huh.”

You blush like a stupid schoolgirl, but she just grins when she sees it.

”You really have no idea how hot you make me? I think you do”, she says hoarsely, trailing her hands over your sides and letting them rest at the curve off your bum. ”I’m all yours.” She kisses you and you respond in a nanosecond. ”Just do whatever you want.”

You decide to just roll with it, feeling shy can go to hell. It’s not like this hasn’t been on your mind every waking minute lately. ”Whatever I want?”

She nods, piercing you with her eyes.

”I wouldn’t know where to start,” you state quietly, looking intently at her. ”There are so many things I’ve thought about.”

Her nostrils flare as she sucks in a breath. ”There are?”

”Yes.” You let your hand travel up to her left breast, trailing your fingers over her nipple, which crinkles and hardens even more. You play with it, fascinated by the texture and how she responds to your touches. Soon, you can’t help but bend down and let the flat of your tongue swipe against it. Her hands are in your hair and you listen to her every reaction, letting them guide you where you need to go.

”Mostly I thought about making you come”, you murmur. ”How you would look, what it’d feel like.”

Her eyes are closed now, her breath ragged and her expression almost pained.

”Will you show me?” you ask, and her jaw slackens and her eyes pop open.

She nods dumbly and you smile as you help her shimmy out of her pants. And then she’s naked underneath you and your head is all thunder again.

”Show me.”

She takes a hold of your hand and places it just where she wants it. Your fingers slip into scorching heat and the feel of her arousal makes you feel like a satellite spinning out of orbit. You actually lose your breath a little when you feel her moving underneath you.

”Jesus, fuck”, she sobs as you brush over her clit. ”Inside me. Please.” The sheer desperation in her voice speaks to some primal instinct inside you, and you do just as she asks. It’s so easy to slide inside her, she’s so ready for you and you can’t think anymore, you just go for it.

You quickly settle into a rhythm and she’s meeting every thrust with her hips, and you can’t remember feeling anything close to this ever before, it’s like you feel every stroke as keenly as she does. You stare into her eyes and you can see everything this does to her and at this moment there is nothing else in the world that matters but the two of you together.

Her face is painted by her pleasure and she’s not looking away from you for a second. ”Harder”, she gasps, and you comply, reveling in her ecstatic response, feeling the grip on your fingers tightening.

There are so many things you want to say to her, but you can’t speak, you just thrust powerfully into her and drink in her every reaction. It’s amazing, the feeling of being inside her, and you can’t believe you ever doubted that this is exactly where you belong. She’s still looking at you and it almost makes you dismantle - the way she’s _seeing_ you.

”I love you.”

The words startle you. She hasn’t said it since that day in the showers, when she was beaten down and miserable and you rejected her. Shame bubbles to the surface again. You don’t deserve her but for some reason she’s here and it means everything to you.

”God Allie”, you murmur, feeling like your entire chest is about to crack open. ”I love you too.”

She comes then, sharply, and it’s better than anything you could ever have imagined.

You lay down beside her, putting your palm over her wildly beating heart. She places her trembling hand on yours and keeps it there.

THE END.


End file.
